


REBELLIOUS INTENTIONS

by cheyenne_villin1



Category: Oc dystopian
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Oc story line, Underage Drinking, Violence, all original characters - Freeform, turture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyenne_villin1/pseuds/cheyenne_villin1
Summary: Aliah and Sebastian live in a society, majority of the world's population has been wiped out just over a hundred years ago by a series of bombs dropped over the world, the remaining people live in the one and only Sloan society, or that's just what the residents think. The citizens are dictated by the keepers that act as a police force controlled by their government, while the ruling officials hide behind their rankings and spin their lies behind bulletproof glass.Aliah is determined to find out what the government is hiding and find the brother they took from her.Sebastian needs a reason to leave behind the house that seems to be deteriorating him more and more each day.So when they get a chance to help tear it down who's to say they won't take it.
Relationships: Aliah Reid/Sebastian rivers, more eventually





	REBELLIOUS INTENTIONS

"What are you doing?" she slowly turned her head to look at him, his face was painfully blank, mismatched eyes cold and narrowed.

Aliah tilted her head up to look at the vine wrapped around her ankle then back to him

"Oh you know, just hanging out, enjoying the fresh air"

His eyes drifted to the pale beige folders marked with the words "classified" that was currently clutching to her chest. 

Instead of questioning her more he just sighed and turned the walk away, dark hair bobbing with the movement

"Hey! Aren't you gonna help a girl out?"

At first I didn't think he heard me but a second later he stopped, seemingly contemplating whether or not he should help me.  
After a moment of painful silence I was about to attempt to get myself out when the vine snapped, yelling out I covered my head and closed my eyes expecting to hit hard hard ground but Instead strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me into a bridal carry. 

The arms around me were warm and firm, contrasting with the cold air, my eyes were still firmly shut, too scared to look as if the ground was still rushing to meet me.

Sebastian didn't seem to care though, "are you gonna open your eyes anytime soon?, i kinda got things to do" his voice was calm but I could sense the undertone of irritation 

I gave myself i moment to think it over and slowly opened my eyes, honey brown eyes meeting a pair of mismatched blue and green ones  
"Uh hi?"  
Instead of giving me a verbal answering he just slowly raised an unfairly perfect eyebrow, eyes wandering down to my body  
Following his lead I looked down to see that i was still wrapped in his arms 

I raised a brow right back at him, "so are you gonna let me down anytime soon or..?"  
I had expected him to let me down slowly but instead he just loosened his arms and let me hit the floor with a thump.  
"um.. ow, the hell is your problem!"  
Not receiving an answer I looked over at him only to see him immersed by my very classified files.

"Why do you have classified files?"  
"Me?,I don't have classified files, you're the one holding them!"  
He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, obviously not amused with my answer and bent down to grab the beige cardboard.  
Me still being on the ground panicked and before I knew it i was kicking his legs out from under him and bolting with the files in hand.  
I resisted the urge to flip him off at the "bitch!" that he yelled after me and focused on putting as much space between us as possible  
Shitshitshi-  
My mental cursing on my horrendous luck was interrupted by me tripping and ramming straight into a wall.. A wall I vaguely recognise as one of the keepers that patrol at night that I've maybe pissed off one too many times. 

Keepers are what i liked to call ‘angry little kittens that like to take advantage of their claws’,  
They border patrol around all the outer walls of our small city and like to make people feel like they are insignificant compared to them.

The most they do in a public place is rough grabbing and extremely vulgar language. They are forced to keep up a specific front, it's a known fact throughout all the residents that the board leaders care about their looks more than anything, they seemingly thing that everything needs to be perfect, anybody they deem too “sick” or someone who causes to much trouble is someone that doesn't fit into the society they have created and needs to be removed.

This includes both my mother and my brother, but for very different reasons.


End file.
